


Working Men

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's having difficulty getting to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Men

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #65: “This isn’t what I asked for”, Black Coffee.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Working Men

~

“No showering together today.” Severus steered Harry towards the bathroom. “Especially since you plan to get to work on time for a change.” 

Harry laughed. “Fair enough.” After kissing Severus, he opened the door. “Although I don’t have to like it.” 

Severus’ snort followed him inside. Once alone, however, Harry’s smile faded. Dreaded reality was intruding, and he didn’t like it. Eyeing his reflection in the mirror, Harry sighed. 

“I don’t hear any water,” called Severus from the other side of the door. “You haven’t _forgotten_ how to shower, have you?” 

Harry started the water. “If I say yes, will you come in here and show me?” 

“You did say you _wanted_ to go to work, didn’t you?” Severus sounded amused.

Just then, Harry wasn’t so sure. Growling at the unfairness, he ducked under the water, soaping himself up. Within minutes he emerged, entering the bedroom to find clean clothes waiting. 

Harry smiled. Kreacher certainly had his number. 

Wandering into the kitchen, he found Severus cooking. “How about breakfast in bed?” he purred.

“Too late.” Severus inclined his head. “The table’s set. I even poured you black coffee. You can add sugar and milk if you like.” 

Harry sighed. “That isn’t what I asked for.” 

“Indeed.” Moving away from the stove, Severus placed the pan on the table. “Nevertheless, it’s what you’re getting since, if we return to bed, we may never leave.” 

Harry sighed. 

They ate quietly, Harry stealing glances at Severus. He looked ridiculously shaggable in his sleep-rumpled state, stubble on his face, and it was all Harry could do not to hop over the table and slide into his lap. 

“If you keep that up I’m going to take you back to bed and you’ll lose your job for absenteeism.” 

Harry laughed. “That’s only if I do it habitually.” 

Severus speared him with a look. “You think we wouldn’t?” 

Harry’s mouth went dry. They both stood up and reached for each other, breakfast forgotten. 

“Have you decided not to return to work, then?” Severus growled against Harry’s mouth as he pushed him up against the wall. 

“Oh, I’m going,” Harry moaned, dragging him to the floor. “It just looks like I’ll be late.” 

~


End file.
